


Draco Malfoy and the Cursed Snitch

by EriWritesDrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Draco Malfoy, Fluff, H/D Fan Fair 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hero Draco Malfoy, M/M, Metal Charmer Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Recluse Harry Potter, Runaway Draco Malfoy, Secondary Theme: Pet Fair, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriWritesDrarry/pseuds/EriWritesDrarry
Summary: Harry lives alone as a metal-charmer, but little does he know, Draco lives beside him in his Animagus form. After Draco discovers a plot that threatens the wizard world, he reveals himself to Harry with a simple request: freedom.





	Draco Malfoy and the Cursed Snitch

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #[49](https://docs.google.com/document/d/16er_sVwwFtbVQxtiFqHRWhw09kwNYhywsB-R48qtVPU/edit#).
> 
> This was awesome to write and low-key self-indulgent. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.
> 
> A special thank you to my Beta readers!! Go follow them on tumblr: @hybristophilica, @universalcoffee, @Icviish, and @devilrising

The first light of morning shone through Harry's window. He was already awake, still lying among his sheets. He never got much sleep, but that was expected. Nightmares didn't bother him anymore, but the dreams he did have were unnerving, anxiety ridden. He was lucky if he got any rest at all most nights. It didn't help that Harry was alone in this big cabin. Well, cabin is a nice word for it. It was more like a refurbished barn, but he wasn't complaining. He liked the peace most of the time. But there were always days where the silence was suffocating. 

He found his way downstairs and opened up the large windows in the kitchen. They didn't quite reach the floor, but they were big enough for the wild horses to poke their heads in. Most of them would come and go, maybe steal an apple from a bowl Harry had set out for them. He had names for the ones that came the most frequently. 

"Alright there, Ammot?" Harry summoned a piece of toast from thin air and threw it towards a large brown one. She caught it and trotted away happily. 

Harry chuckled to himself, and turned towards the refrigerator to start making his own meal. He liked making food the muggle way. It came naturally for him. 

\-- 

Harry stepped out onto the field surrounding his house and walked over to the gigantic barn doors behind it, opening to a metal-charming workshop. He spelled it so that the forge was isolated from the main cabin. It was easier that way. Plus, it didn't make any of the other rooms scorching hot. 

Just as he was about to step in, he felt a heavy nudge on his back. When he turned, he saw a white English Thoroughbred looking at him expectantly. Its coat was smooth and slightly grey speckled, it's eyes jet black. It was the most beautiful horse he'd ever seen and the only white one of the herd. 

"Ah, Princess, I was wondering when you'd show up," Harry grinned. 

The horse neighed, stomping his foot on the ground in irritation. 

"Still not fond of your name? Well, when you stop acting like one, I'll change it." 

The horse pushed his muzzle into Harry's chest, almost knocking him over. 

"Alright, alright. Is 'Prince' better? Or how about 'Your Highness'?" Harry sniggered. 

The horse huffed and- did it roll its eyes? Magical creatures still found small ways to awe him. Harry patted him good naturedly on the snout. 

"What are you looking for, Princess? Apples?" 

Princess sniffed his hand excitedly, his tail quickly flicking in the air. 

"Alright, alright, I'll go get them. You're lucky I don't have many assignments today anyway." 

Harry walked back around to his front door, Princess trotting behind him, when he spotted two figures standing idly by the house. The stout man on the left stood on his tiptoes to look through the kitchen window. 

"I don't think he's home..." he said. 

"Odd. The company said he'd be working remotely today," the other cleaned his glasses, raising them up to the sun to check of their clarity. 

Harry cleared his throat. 

"Oh!" The one by the window nudged his companion. "Good morning, we were sent by your employers to find you. We have a special project we were hoping to complete. And who other than the famous Harry Potter to do it!" 

"They usually owl me when I have an assignment..." Harry stopped at a safe distance, eyeing them with caution. Princess puffed up a bit, as if he was also on guard. 

"I'm Henry," said the short one, "And this is Jack." 

Jack tipped his hat. 

"Pleasure," Harry said. 

"Not to worry, not to worry," Henry patted at his sides and took out an envelope, "They had us bring the letter with us. We insisted on meeting you, you see." 

Harry quickly read through the letter that described the new project, then looked up with a raised eyebrow. "You want to paint the Snitch?" 

"It's for the Minister, you see!" 

"We wanted it to be his favorite color," Jack chimed in. 

"For his birthday." 

Harry tucked the letter away, jerking his head towards the workshop. "Come on, then." 

\-- 

Draco stood a safe distance from the open barn. He stomped his front hoof anxiously. Living in his Animagus form was stressful enough, now he even had to worry about strangers coming to the cabin. 

As soon as the war ended, his mother told him to run, to hide until he could find a way to be free. His father was still in Azkaban. His mother... He didn't know. 

Running didn't do him much good. Draco was almost caught three times before he decided to become an Animagus. It was difficult, but the day he transformed the relief of not having to hide anymore overcame everything else. 

He transformed into a horse. How subtle. 

The men's words carried over to him, bringing him back to the present. 

"Lovely horse you have there. What's his name?" 

"Princess." 

"… But he's a bloke. Isn't he?" Jack tilted his head to check. Draco moved his backside from view and shot him an irritated look. It probably didn't translate on a horses face, but he never stopped trying. 

Potter shrugged. "Suits him. But you can call him what you like. Not really my horse." 

"So, you think you can paint the snitch then? We want to present it during the upcoming quidditch match in a month," Henry probed. 

"'Course. But it costs extra." 

"Anything for you, Harry Potter!" Henry bowed. 

"Please, just Harry is-" 

A crash came from the back of the house, followed by a frantic galloping of hooves. 

Potter sighed, "I'll be right back, give me a moment." 

He trudged away and disappeared behind the house. Draco decided to eat a bit of grass while he waited for him to come back. It wasn't so bad, the grass. He'd had enough of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean to know what it tasted like even before he was a horse. 

"You think this will work, Henry?" 

"Why wouldn't it?" 

Draco's ears perked up. 

"I just..." Jack took off his hat and twisted it around in his hands. "None of the other plans have worked and this one... This one is a bit more-" 

"Genius? Revolutionary?" Henry grinned. 

"Dark." 

"Oh, shut up. Do you want to control the ministry or not?" 

"I do, but..." 

Henry grabbed him by the collar and pulled him menacingly forward. "Is there going to be a problem?" 

"No! No, I'll... I'll shut up." 

"Good," Henry let go and straightened his own coat. "This cursed paint was expensive, Jack. I don't need you mucking this up." 

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Potter appeared from around the corner. 

"Alright there, Harry Potter?" 

"Yeah, just a broken bowl. I took care of it." 

Henry clapped his hands together, "Brilliant. Well, we hope we've provided you with everything you need. Remember, the ink goes on last. If you touch it, the charm we put on it will go off." 

Jack twitched nervously. 

"Right. What does it do again?" 

"The snitch will turn into a bird and sing to him before transforming back. The quidditch match is on his birthday, so everyone will be giving him gifts during the game. We want ours to be special." 

"Sounds like a nice surprise." 

"Yes," Henry grinned and Draco's stomach turned. "It'll be one for the books." 

\-- 

Transforming back into his human form felt off now. Draco was so used to standing on four legs, he wobbled on two. But he had to do this. 

It was midnight. The moon was the only light Draco had as he searched for the ink bottle in the irritatingly messy workshop. He almost started to clean it when he spotted a glint of blue. 

"Aha!" Draco snatched it just as the lights turned on. 

Potter stood at the door, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Draco froze, unable to react and becoming extremely aware of how disgusting his appearance must have been. He'd been living outside for years, after all. He should have said something. Anything. But all he could do was stare. Horses weren't color-blind per se, but... Merlin, were Potter's eyes always that green? 

"Draco?" 

The sound of his own name startled him. 

"What... What are you doing here?" Potter took a step forward. Draco couldn't move. 

Potter's eyes flickered to the bottle in his hand, "Are you... Stealing from me?" 

"No!" Draco shook his head. "I was just- those men-" 

"What men?" Potter looked like he couldn't decide between being angry or concerned. 

"The men earlier-" 

"Earlier? You were spying on me?" He took another step forward. 

"No! I mean-" His chest was tight. Why couldn't he speak normally? 

"Draco, you need to explain yourself right now." 

"I need your help!" His words rang throughout the barn. "You need to believe me," he added, quieter this time. 

Potter stared at him, searching his eyes for something. Draco resisted the urge to look away. 

"I'll help you." 

"What?" Draco blanched. That was too easy. "But I haven't even-" 

"It's okay. I know you wouldn't be here, stealing my things, if it wasn't important." 

"You don't know that." 

Potter looked into his eyes again, his expression soft. "I do." 

Draco blinked, pink creeping up into his cheeks, then sneered at him. "Because the great Potter knows everything?" 

There was a beat of silence. Then Potter snorted before doubling over with laughter. 

"What?" Draco felt even more heat rise to his face. "Stop it!" 

"Sorry, sorry." Potter wiped a tear from his face, "I just haven't seen that face in a while. It... brought back memories." 

"Right..." Draco felt the urge to apologize too, but his pride pushed the thought away. After finally being able to speak to Potter, he didn't know how to act. It was like his old self and new self were fighting with each other. Draco glanced at Potter, wishing he could know what he was thinking. Why was he so calm about this? 

Potter grinned at him, as if to emphasize his question, and gestured towards the door. "Alright, then. Come on." 

\-- 

Draco sat awkwardly on the living room couch. Harry kept looking over at him from the kitchen, making sure he wouldn't disappear while his back was turned. He wasn't quite sure Draco was real. After the war, he ran away. There were a few posts in the paper about spotting him right after the war, but after a month or so... Nothing. As if he just didn't exist anymore. Harry tried to reason with the new minister, telling him that Draco was a victim in the war. But the minister couldn't do anything if Draco wasn't there to go on trial. So Harry tried searching for him. He even convinced Hermione and Ron to help him in his search. They didn't understand why he was so determined to find him, but they still looked with him. Eventually, Harry gave up. Got a home in the middle of nowhere, worked a job he liked that kept him busy. He lived amongst horses, and away from people who only asked him questions. What was he supposed to do? Chase him forever? He spent his whole life chasing Voldemort, he couldn't spend another one chasing Draco. 

But here he was. In his living room. About to be served tea by Harry, the person he attempted to steal from. Harry shook his head at the thought. If he was being honest, he's had weirder days. 

Harry set a tray of tea down by the sofa and sat down. "Sugar?" 

Draco nodded. He was tamer than Harry expected, dirty, and his clothes were torn. A pang of guilt hit Harry in the chest. 

They drank in silence. Harry wanted to be patient, but he could feel anxiety creeping up his neck. He wanted to ask so many questions. Where had he been this whole time? Why was he here of all places? What did he need with the ink? Why was he still handsome even in tattered clothes and long, matted hair? Harry blinked at the thought. Better keep that one to himself. 

"I..." 

Harry whipped his head up when Draco spoke. 

"I'm sorry I'm here so suddenly. I'm sure you don't want to see me-" 

"You don't know that." 

He shot him a funny look, "Last we saw each other, I was trying to kill you." 

Harry laughed again, earning a glare. "Sorry, Draco. I just really don't think you have it in you to kill anyone. Or anything, for that matter." 

"I-!" He was about to argue, but he merely sagged into the couch. He looked exhausted. 

"Can you tell me where you've been?" Harry asked cautiously. 

"I've been in the forest. The fields. Anywhere that's not too conspicuous." Draco fidgeted with his cup. 

"How?" Harry scooted closer, as if the distance was what was keeping him from understanding, "I don't get how a person could just live out there for years and not be found." 

"Well... A person couldn't..." Draco looked away, hands shaking. 

Harry looked at him for a moment, confused. A person...? Oh. 

"Animagus. You're an Animagus! That's amazing, why didn't I think of that?" He hit the hilt of his palm to his forehead. 

"Why would you even think about it?" 

"What was your form?" 

Draco paused. "A horse." 

Silence. 

"Princess." Harry's eyes widened. 

Draco groaned, leaning forward to hide his head between his forearms. Harry could see his ears become pink. "Please don't call me that," he said through gritted teeth. 

"You've been here the entire time?" Harry stood up, not sure if he was upset or exalted. "I've fed that horse –you!- for years! Why didn't you say anything?" 

"Horses can't talk," His voice was muffled, and Harry was unable to decipher his expression. 

"Oh, piss off. You should have told me!" 

"Why?" Draco demanded, sitting up. "So you could turn me in? No, better for me to take advantage of your apple trees and secluded lifestyle." 

He put his tea back on the tray and crossed his arms, turning away from him. 

"I wouldn't have turned you in." 

"How would I have known that?" 

Harry couldn't respond to that. It was fair. How would he have known he spent a good year searching for him, trying to bring him home. 

"Why did you take the ink?" 

Draco turned back to him, "Those men you were with today? They said they cursed it to take control of the ministry." 

"What?" 

"It's cursed, Potter. They want to do something to the minister." 

"What does it do?" Harry sat back down, taking the information in. 

"I don't know, they didn't go into detail, but it can't be good." 

"So you were just going to take a cursed item with you and.... what?" 

Draco looked haughty, "I wouldn't have hurt anyone with it, if that's what you're thinking." 

"That's not it, Draco. You don't know what it does. What if you got hurt trying to get rid of it?" Harry said, a twinge of irritation in his voice. 

He blinked at him. "Oh." 

Harry shook his head, smiling to himself. He started to think about those men and what he should do about them. Then a thought dawned on him. 

"So the minister is in trouble..." Harry grinned and clapped his hands together, making Draco jump beside him. "This is a perfect chance!" 

"Excuse me?" 

"This is exactly what we needed," Harry stood up again, pacing excitedly around the room. 

"Potter... Are you well?" Draco looked like he might bolt at any moment. 

"Don’t you get it? We can use this as an opportunity to make a grand gesture to the minister. Show him we're heroes." 

Draco rolled his eyes, "Ugh, Potter. Enough. You already won the bloody war-" 

"Draco! You! You would be the hero! Get it?" 

Draco froze, his expression unreadable. "Me...? The hero?" 

Harry kneeled down and gently put his hand over the others. He felt Draco twitch as if to pull away, but he kept still. "You can be the one who saves the day. You can show everyone who you can be. If we do this right-" 

"-I get my freedom." He looked down at their hands, and for a moment Harry thought he might cry. Then he straightened and nodded, smirking slightly. "Fine. We do it your way, Potter." 

Harry grinned. "Brilliant." 

They smiled at each other for a beat, Draco quickly clearing his throat and pulling his hand away. "Well, if we're going to do this right, I ought to go. Best to be rested for tomorrow." 

"Right," Harry stood. "You can take the couch. Maybe wash up first. I'll grab some blankets-" 

"What? No, I'm not sleeping in here." 

"Why not?" 

"Because this is your house!" 

Harry tilted his head, "What's that got to do with anything?" 

"I'm sleeping outside like I always do." 

"But it's freezing! Just sleep on the couch-" 

"No. Thank you. Goodbye." Draco quickly stood and walked out the front door, gone before Harry could call him back. 

He sighed, gathering the tray and putting it away in the kitchen. 

"Uhm..." 

Harry spun to see Draco pop his head through the kitchen window. "Thank you, by the way... I'll- I'll see you tomorrow," then he was gone again. Harry heard galloping hooves turn around the house. He smiled. 

"See you tomorrow." 

\-- 

Draco barely slept that night. He was too... Excited? Scared? Nervous? Either way, no sleep came to him whatsoever. 

When Draco woke up the next day, he turned his head to see a blanket draped over his back. Ugh. Potter. He was still reeling from everything, and he barely had time to think about the moment they had in the cabin. Why was Potter so... comfortable with him being here? He wasn't angry or upset or disgusted. If anything, he looked happy. Draco quickly shook that thought away. No. Potter just liked saving people. He can't help but try to save him as well. 

Draco transformed back, wrapping the blanket around himself and walking towards the cabin. He went to knock, but the door was already ajar. The sudden smell of breakfast hit him and he felt his mouth salivate. 

"Uhm, hello?" He stepped in tentatively. 

"Oh, Morning Princess," Potter hummed as he fried eggs in a pan. It was weird how he never used magic to cook. 

"Don't call me that," Draco flushed. 

"You prefer 'Prince'?" 

"Worse" 

"Fine, fine. Draco alright then?" 

"If you must. Potter." 

Harry just laughed. 

"We getting to work on that snitch?" 

"After we eat and you wash up. I put clothes out for you in the bathroom. Take a shower." 

"We eat…? No, I'd much rather get to work." Draco tightened the blanket around him as his stomach protested the idea. 

"No, you've been eating hay for years. You're going to eat something. Also, you stink." 

"That’s-!" He stopped, looking down at his clothes. "… Fair." 

"Go on." Potter shot him a grin over his shoulder, "Then we can have breakfast." 

Draco merely nodded and slipped away to the bathroom, ignoring the thrumming in his chest. 

\-- 

Potter opened the workshop as soon as they were finished eating. It was a quiet meal, but also a nice one. Draco felt irritated by how delicious it was. Could muggle cooking be better than wizard cooking? No. No, that couldn't be. 

After that, Draco had taken the most refreshing shower he'd had in years. He could have slept in it. Better yet, married it. 

"The beginning of our plan will be a bit boring for you," Potter interrupted his thoughts. "I have to make a snitch before we even look at the paint." 

"Huh? Why? I'll just look at it while you work." 

"It's cursed, Draco. We don't know how it's activated." 

"So? I can figure it out" 

Harry sighed. He looked very serious for a moment, "Please, just… just wait for the snitch to be done so we can both work on it. Okay?" 

"...Fine." 

Draco sat at one of the counters and watched Potter work. It was difficult since Potter seemed to prefer wearing a sleeveless shirt as he worked the magical forge. Draco stared at the glossy wood beneath his hands, stealing glances every once and awhile. 

"So," Potter startled him, calling from across the room, "What happened to you? How did you manage before becoming an Animagus?" 

Draco thought back to all the sleepless nights, hiding in caves or stowing away in cottages just to leave before dawn and run to the next hiding spot. 

"I managed fine." 

Potter stared at him, looking as though he had hundreds of questions, but didn't voice any of them. 

"It doesn't matter anymore. I won't have to manage anything if we get this right." 

"… Right." 

After hours of sweltering work (Draco ended up transforming and enjoying the cool field while Potter pushed on), they ended the day with dinner. 

"You really should take the couch, Draco." 

"No." 

"Isn't it uncomfortable out there? It's going to snow soon…" 

"I'm fine. Thank you for the food," Draco got up and nodded curtly, leaving the cabin with a flourish. 

The next morning, he woke up with a blanket on his back. 

It went on like that for a week. Potter making breakfast, working on the snitch, asking invasive questions, asking him to sleep there at the end of the day, leaving a quilt on his back… By the second week, Draco felt like he had to answer him. To get him off his back, of course. It wasn't like he wanted to open up to him or anything. 

They spent lunch talking about what had happened to them after the war. Draco told him about his mother and what she had him do. He told him about how hard it was to become an Animagus, and how many times he was almost caught. 

"Aurors are right dumb, now that I think back on it." Draco said haughtily. 

"Hmm. Maybe you're just brilliant." He smiled softly at him. He did that a lot. It was hard to take in. 

"Oh, shut up." 

Potter told him later how he had tried to live among wizards, but felt off. Like he didn't belong there. So he left. Took up a cabin in the middle of nowhere and worked remotely as a metal-charmer. 

"I've always been good with a snitch," he grinned. It was a bit empty. 

"Hadn't Granger and Weasley tried to help you at all?" Draco asked, empathy in his voice. 

Potter looked down, "They did. But after a year of trying to find y- … Myself, they thought it would be best for me to take some time alone. We didn't think it would be this permanent." 

"Do you ever see them?" 

"Of course. Mostly on holidays. But sometimes I really do miss their company." 

"Do you get lonely often?" Draco felt embarrassed by his own question. 

Potter searched his eyes, his mouth twitching up. 

"I used to." 

By the third week, Draco came in the middle of the night and slept on the couch. It was bloody cold. The next morning, he woke up wrapped in blankets with two pillows under his head, and the smell of fried egg and toast wafted in from the kitchen. Merlin, he should have done that sooner. 

By the fourth week, Potter was finally done with the snitch. He stored it carefully in an odd chamber and cast a spell around it. 

"There!" 

He took of his gloves and wiped his brow. He was sweating and grubby, yet Draco couldn't help but stare at his glistening, dark skin or tight, round ar- 

"Are you ready?" Potter said. 

"Hmm? For what?" 

"… To inspect the ink?" He grinned slowly at him, as if he knew what was on Draco's mind. 

Draco cleared his throat, "I've been ready for weeks, you idiot. Bring it out." 

"Mhm, whatever you say." 

They set up a station to test the ink, casting a plethora of spells and checking it against counter-curses. Nothing seemed to stick. After a day, they called it quits and went back to the house to rest. Draco spent half the night tossing and turning, before sneaking back into the workshop to read every book Potter had on metal-charming. He had a hunch. The ink couldn't just be cursed. It needed the Snitch. But why? 

It was dawn when Potter found him huddled over a book, piles of texts surrounding him. 

"Draco? What are you doing?" 

"I got it!" Draco jumped up, shaking slightly from the lack of sleep. His eyes were excited and wild. "The ink is set off along with the flesh memory properties of the snitch! It will only work once it's on a new snitch that hasn't been touched before. That's why they needed you to make a new one and add the ink to it. They know you're not going to touch it as a metal-charmer. And when they take it directly, they can be sure no one else does either." 

Draco slapped his hands on either side of Potters face -"ow"- and shook slightly, a wide grin on his face. "Harry! I figured it out! Don't you get it? We can tell the Minister! I can be free!" 

Potter blinked at him. 

"What? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, nothing, I just…" He smiled, "You called me 'Harry'." 

"What? No I didn't." Draco pulled his hands away, but Potter grabbed them and held them in place. 

"You most definitely did," His grin was too bright. 

Draco flushed, looking away, "You can't prove that." 

"Just admit it." 

"No." 

"Yes." 

"Shut up." 

"Stay with me." 

Draco froze. He couldn't look at him. 

"We're gonna get you free, Draco. I promise. And after that…" He squeezed tighter at his hands, "you can stay with me. Until you get back on your feet. I can even teach you metal-charming." 

Draco didn't move. His heart was beating too fast. What? What?? 

"We can buy you a bed, if you'd like… Or we can buy you a stable," Potter laughed nervously. Draco still said nothing. 

"You… You don't want to?" He started to let go of his hands, but Draco twisted his own and held on. 

"Wait," his voice was strained. "Just… Wait. Give me a minute." 

"Okay," Potter breathed. "Okay." 

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ground himself. Living with Potter. Staying here. In the warmth and open air. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to so badly, but… 

"Can I answer later?" 

"Yes! Yeah, of course. Answer when you'd like. I just… I want you to feel like you have somewhere to go after this." 

Draco nodded, letting go of their hands. He finally looked at him, jaw set with determination. "None of that matters if this doesn't work." 

Potter nodded, mirroring his expression. "Those men will be back for the snitch in three days. We have that long to make this work. Are you ready?" 

"Ready…" Draco grinned, "Harry." 

\-- 

Harry laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was the night before the pick up. He and Draco had prepared for everything as best they could. There was only so much they could do, but Harry was confident. Draco not so much. But that was okay. He could be confident enough for the both of them. 

Harry turned on his side, staring at the sliver of light coming from his bedroom door. Draco was downstairs, probably restless on the couch. He chuckled at that. Draco was so unsure. Timid. It was so different to how he was at Hogwarts. But he was a right git in school, so maybe this was better. No, not maybe. Harry definitely liked this version of him better. He was kinder. And it was fun to tease him. 

Harry sighed, shifting onto his back again. He really hoped Draco would decide to stay with him after. It just seemed like… After all this time searching for him, just to have him leave again… Harry groaned and draped an arm over his eyes. Merlin, what was he doing. 

A creak of the floorboard startled him and he moved his arm to see a silhouette by the door. 

"Draco?" 

"Sorry… I just… Nevermind." 

"What?" Harry sat up in bed. 

"Just…. What if it doesn't matter? What if no matter what I say or do… I'm always a death eater?" His voice was trembling. 

"Come here." 

Draco walked over and squatted at the side of his bed, head in his arms. He took a deep breath. "I don't want to be the bad guy anymore." 

"Draco, you never were." 

"I was." 

"You weren't." 

"Harry-" 

Harry grabbed his chin and tilted it up to look at him. He held it there, firmly. "You weren't. Just like how I was never a hero. We were just doing what we were told. What people told us was right." 

"But your side was actually right." 

"Which is why you couldn't kill Dumbledore. Why you saved me back at the manor." 

"… You remember that?" 

"I do. It was the bravest thing I've witnessed." 

"Liar." Harry could still see a small smirk on his face. 

"Fine. One of the bravest." 

Draco paused. 

"I just want people to let me come home, Harry. I don't know what I'll do if they send me to Azkaban." 

"I won't let them-" 

"Harry." 

"I won't. You can hide here with me. Stay as a horse when you need to." 

"You can't keep protecting me your whole life." 

"I will." 

Draco rolled his eyes, his cheeks pinkening. 

"Such a hero." 

"I told you. I was never a hero." 

And then Harry moved, hand still holding Draco's chin, and kissed him. After a moment, he pulled away slightly, waiting for a reaction. When Draco did nothing, he started to panic. Shite, shite, shite- But then Draco was kissing him again. Softly. Slowly. 

Harry grabbed his waist and guided him onto the bed, so that he was straddled on his lap. Draco sighed as Harry's hands curled into his hair, deepening the kiss. His face felt hot. Hotter than his workshop had ever made him. Part of him wondered if he should stop, but then Draco's tongue slipped into his mouth and he knew he couldn't. Even if he wanted to. 

Harry broke away after a moment, holding Draco's head between his hands. Draco's eyes were hooded and dark. He licked some saliva off his bottom lip and Harry shivered. 

"Promise me you won't run tomorrow," He panted slightly. "Whatever happens. Promise you'll find your way back and stay with me." 

Draco nodded, face flushed even in the moonlit room. 

"Promise, Draco." 

"I promise, Harry." 

His mouth was on his again, their hands moving hastily across each others bodies. And as Harry found his way under Draco's shirt, he wondered to himself why they hadn't done this ages ago. 

\-- 

Draco woke up groggily, blinking sleep out of his eyes with effort. He looked around, unsure of where he was until he realized he was naked. Under Harry's sheets. In Harry's bed. In Harry's room. He shot up, looking to his sides. Oddly enough, no Harry. 

He glanced down at his body and saw bite marks everywhere, even on the inside of his thighs. 

Draco groaned and put his hands over his face, trying to hide his blush from… No one, apparently. 

"Merlin…" 

The door swung open suddenly and Harry stood with a tray of food. He was wearing nothing but jeans, hair messy with dark marks all over his neck and shoulders. Merlin. 

"Oh," He looked just as startled as Draco. "I… er, didn't think you'd be awake." 

"Ah…" Draco replied awkwardly. He shifted underneath the covers so that Harry could sit beside him. Harry put the tray of food over his legs and smiled sheepishly. 

"Thought you might be hungry. Big day today." 

Draco's stomach dropped. Oh. Right. 

"Sorry, I didn't say that to make you nervous." Harry reached over to brush a strand of hair out of his face. The anxiety in his chest faded as quickly as it came. Merlin. 

"Eat." 

Draco did. Harry watched him at the side of the bed, his hands fiddling together nervously. 

"What?" Draco demanded. 

"After you eat." 

"Harry," he said, irritated and worried. But mostly worried. 

"Do-," He started after a long pause, "Do you want to know the real reason why I decided to live off on my own?" 

Draco nodded. 

"I was searching for you. Hermione and Ron helped me. Even Ginny. But after a year of searching, with nothing to show for it, I felt like I didn't have a reason to be there anymore. So I left." 

"Oh." Something swelled inside of Draco. 

Harry sighed, scratching at his head nervously, "I know I made you promise to stay with me in the heat of things, but-" 

"No." Draco reached over and grabbed his hand. "You're right. Whatever happens, I'm not running again. And at the end of the day, I want to be here. With you." 

Harry breathed, a relieved grin on his face. His green eyes lit up as he rubbed his thumb over Draco's knuckles. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. 

"Don't worry. You're not going to have to run anymore after today." Harry magicked the tray away and stood up. "Let's get ready for those pricks." 

"Wait!" He held onto his hand tightly. 

"What?" Harry looked confused. "What's wrong?" 

"Uhm… Will you kiss me?" 

Harry grinned. 

"Of course, Princess." 

Ugh. Merlin. 

\-- 

Harry stood by the front door, looking out at the field. Draco, transformed into his Animagus form, idly ate grass a few paces away. They glanced at each other once, expressions determined. Could a horse look determined? Harry didn't think so before today. 

He turned to see silhouettes arriving over a hill, the two odd men trotting in sync. 

"Good day, Harry Potter!" Henry beamed. "How did the project go?" 

"It went brilliantly, thanks." Harry forced a smile. He held onto the carefully wrapped box in his hands. 

"Not too… ah, difficult?" Jack mumbled, his hands twitching anxiously. 

Henry shot him a glare before smiling tightly at him. "I'm sure the great Harry Potter had no difficulty whatsoever! He's The Boy Who Lived, after all!" 

Harry heard Draco snort behind him. 

"Well, here you go." 

Henry's eyes lit up as Harry handed him the box. 

"Lovely, lovely! So glad to do business with you. Here's your payment. And a tip for good measure." He winked as he tossed him a sack of galleons. 

Harry cringed when he caught it. "Right." 

"Woah!" Jack said suddenly. Draco had walked over and was sniffing at the inside of his coat, almost pushing him over. 

"Looks like Princess is taking a liking to you." Harry forced a chuckle. 

"Are you carrying snacks in your pockets again, Jack?" Henry snapped. 

Jack held up his hands, "I swear I'm not!" 

Draco huffed and shook his head, trotting back to his spot in the field. 

"Odd horse you got there," Henry mumbled. 

Harry smiled, "Thanks! Have fun at the match today!" 

Henry and Jack tipped their hats at him and walked off from where they came. After they were gone from view, Harry turned to a now human Draco. 

"Did you do it?" 

Draco nodded and held up a device. 

"Brilliant. Let's go save a Minister." 

\-- 

Draco trailed nervously behind Harry as they weaved through the Quidditch stands. The sound of the crowd rattled his brain, making it hard to focus. He wasn't paying attention on a step and tripped. 

"Careful." Harry grabbed his hand and moved forward again, dragging him along. 

They were both dressed in heavy cloaks. Draco's was charmed to change his appearance slightly as long as the hood was up. He doubted he was very recognizable anymore regardless, but Harry didn't want to take any chances. 

"Okay," Harry stopped them in their tracks, gently moving Draco against a wall. Around the corner he could see the isolated box that the Minister was sat in. Henry and Jack were among the few people that joined him. Draco's palms started to get sweaty. 

"Hey." 

Draco looked into Harry's eyes. 

"I'm right here. This is going to work." 

Draco nodded. 

Harry kissed him tenderly, hand cupped against his jaw. 

"This is going to work," he said again before disappearing around the corner. 

\-- 

Harry took a deep breath before entering the box. 

"Minister, hello! It's been awhile." 

Everyone turned, their faces lighting up at the sight of him. All but two. 

"H-Harry Potter," Henry stuttered, "What a surprise!" 

"Well, I thought that I'd join the festivities after hearing about the Ministers birthday. It was the least I could do." 

The Minister grinned and waved him over to the seat next to him, "Of course, Harry! You're always welcome!" 

Harry sat down and turned to him, wasting no time. "I also wanted to see you unwrap your gift. I hope I'm not too late for it." 

"Gift?" 

"Ahaha, that was a surprise, Harry!" Henry chimed in. "We planned that for during one of the breaks-" 

"Why wait?" Harry inturrupted, "I'd love to see the reveal. I can't stay long, unfortunately." 

"I'd love to see it, too!" The Minster clapped his hands excitedly. 

Henry clenched his jaw, "Well, if you insist." 

He took it out of his coat pocket and handed it over. The Minister tore the paper away and opened the box, revealing a beautiful blue snitch. 

"It's amazing!" The Minister touched it and held it out so it's wings could flutter. Henry and Jack held their breaths, but nothing more happened. 

Harry slapped his forehead, startling the others. "Oh, bloody- I'm so sorry, I must have given you the wrong one. It was supposed to turn into a bird, right?" He stood and took out another box, fumbling with it as he spoke, "I wanted to make sure I painted it right, so I practiced on a dummy duplicate. Here's the real- Oh!" 

Harry pretended to trip and flung the open box towards Jack. The two men screamed as the snitch fell out and hit him against his cheek. 

"Jack!" Henry jumped away, as if to protect himself. "No!" 

Jack scrambled from the snitch, hand clutched against the side of his face in horror. 

"Now, what is going on here?" The Minister said. He stood as well, eyeing the snitch suspiciously. 

"These two men," Harry said calmly, a smirk on his lips, "were planning on taking over the Ministry today." 

The Ministers eyes went wide. 

"What?" Henry sputtered, "Preposterous." 

"They thought they could have me paint a snitch with cursed ink and just hand it over to you," He continued, plucking the snitch from the ground. He tossed it in the air confidently. "They're both fake, by the way. I never used that ink you gave me." 

"You bloody prick!" Henry pointed a finger at him, "You-You're trying to frame us, aren't you? Well, it won't work. You have no proof-" 

"Actually, he does." 

Draco stepped into the room, pulling off his hood dramatically. His long platinum hair fell along his shoulders, his grey eyes piercing. He leveled a look only a Malfoy could give and held up the device again. 

If they weren't in the middle of a mission, Harry would have kissed him right then. 

"Draco Malfoy!" The Minister gasped, clutching his chest. 

"Hear him out, Minister!" Harry said, moving to Draco's side. He glanced at him and nodded. 

"I put a recording device into Jack's coat," Draco explained. "It magically transfers the recorded conversation to this, no matter where you are in the world." 

Draco pressed play on the device and Henry and Jacks muffled voices filled the room as if it were the only sound to exist. 

"Don't play with that, Jack! It's cursed, remember?" 

"I know, I know. But don't you think we oughta make sure it's in there?" 

"Harry Potter is such a goody-goody that there's no way he wouldn't have given us that snitch. He'd love to get the Minister off his back with a gift from The Boy Who Lived himself. Too bad this won't help him fall in our good graces when we're running the Ministry." 

Draco stopped the device, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at the two of them. The room was completely silent. 

"What…" the Minister rumbled, "is the meaning of this??" He pointed at the two of them. "Have them arrested immediately!" 

He waved his wand and two Aurors entered the room as if summoned. They grabbed Henry and Jack, dragging them out of the room as they yelled at Harry. 

"You're finished, Harry Potter." Henry seethed, "You're going to wish You-Know-Who killed you the first time arou-" 

"Oh, piss off," Draco said. He waved his wand and Henry's mouth shut as if his lips were glued together. Harry grinned at him, almost forgetting the next issue as the two men were whisked away. 

"Minister," Harry turned to him, "Draco was the one who discovered this plan. Without him, I wouldn't have noticed anything wrong and they would have succeeded." 

The Minister pursed his lips at them. "Harry, I know that you've been an advocate for Mr. Malfoy for awhile now, but-" 

"He just saved your life and countless others. You know he's proven himself." 

He sighed. 

"You know the rules, Harry. Without a trial, there is no freedom." The Minister nodded at the third Auror that had come in. "Take him away." 

"What?" Harry shoved Draco behind him. "No, this isn't right." 

"Harry, please. I can't do more than this." 

"Bollocks. You can do a shite more, considering he just-" 

"Harry," Draco cut him off, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay." 

"What? But-" 

"I told you. No more running." 

He frowned. "That's not what I meant when I made you promise that." 

"Harry." 

Harry set his jaw, nodding solemnly. 

Draco pointed his jaw at the Minister, his eyes cold, "Have it your way. I'll go through your trials." 

"Good." He replied, "But know that I'll remember this. You did well, Mr. Malfoy." 

Draco fought back a smile, merely dipping his head in acknowledgment. He squeezed Harry's shoulder one last time before walking out with the Auror. 

He never looked back. 

\-- 

The first light of morning shone through Harry's window. He was already awake, still lying among his sheets. He sighed and sat up to stretch. He never got much sleep, but that was to be expected. 

He found his way downstairs and opened up the large windows in the kitchen. They didn't quite reach the floor, but they were big enough for the wild horses to poke their heads in. Most of them would come and go, maybe stealing an apple from a bowl Harry set out for them. 

"Ah, Princess, I was wondering when you'd show up. How was your morning run?" 

Draco stood in his human form outside the window, hair tussled by the wind. He rolled his eyes and reached in for an apple. 

"I told you to stop calling me that." 

"I've offered other names. You refuse to choose any." Harry smiled and leaned against the windowpane. They were almost the same height when he stood here. 

It had been months since the trial. Harry spoke for Draco, of course. And the Minister told everyone the tale of how he'd saved them. It took a few days, but ultimately he was given immunity from his actions in the war. Draco was so happy he jumped from the pew to hug Harry in the audience. It caused a stir, but they didn't care. After that, Harry spent some time alone again while Draco reunited with his mother. But it only took three weeks before all his things were packed and he was changing everything about the cabin. Harry bickered with him. Just for old times sake. But he didn't mind changing anything for Draco. He'd change his whole life. Sometimes he feels like he already did. 

"Draco suits me just fine." 

"So does Princess." Harry chuckled, leaning forward a bit, but Draco put a hand on his mouth. 

"Nope. Find something else." 

"Hmm…" Harry pretended to think, moving Draco's hand away and putting it on his cheek. "How about… 'hero'?" 

He pressed their mouths together, hand tightening on his. 

"Ugh," He felt Draco smile against his lips. "Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please support the author by clicking on the kudos button and leaving a comment below! ♥


End file.
